Persona Judgement
by lThe Fooll
Summary: From Sin, man can fall into the dark path to abuse their special gifts and harness the power dwelling inside of mankind to tear their mortality to become God. Only a few misfortune students will soon realize their potential and become more than they could bargain living into a new strange style, as killers. SYOC Open


The sound of a motor slowly humming echoes in the boy's ear gazing upon the darkness of the night and seeing a large mass of trees engulfing the area he is currently on. His elbow rests on the car seat as his hand press against his cheek, glancing at the window of the car he tries his best to ignore the feeling of homesickness. This is his life now he has to endure the change, even if he dislikes it. The taxi zooms across the road ahead heading toward a large school building in the horizon, which is Gilbert's location and notice it shine brightly around it, almost as to welcome all the newcomers to this special school. It seems the young man has enrolled in a new school which he barely managed to get in with the help of the church and his high intelligence, he sees his reflection in the car mirror and closes his eyes recollecting how far he came, compared to how he began crawling from nothing to now. His head lifted up to see the taxi stop at the gate in front of them, unable to proceed any further, so Gil reaches to his left pocket for the money need for the little trip. He sees the little amount of money he has left vanish as it reaches the hand of the taxi driver and quickly gets out from the car to see the car flee from the scene.

"All or nothing." Gil mutters.

His eyes glare at the large complex building ahead of him, since he used all of his money to reach this place the point of no return starts now. No money, no second chance, and nothing that could benefit him if he should fail or run away but his determine eyes linger, unfazed by the consequences or risk he chose to take. Gil walks forward seeing a scanner to the side of the gate which he was aware of since they did give him his own personal ID to enter and he reaches to his right pocket to pull such item. His right-hand pulls out his ID to let the device scan it for a few seconds before it blinks green and soon the gate begins to open to give him access to the school. The young man walks inside looking around while recalling on the little guidance told in the letter giving to him prior to his travel and glances to the right to see a large building that holds many doors to be the dorm building. This is his first time witnessing such luxury for himself since this school is very known for spending lots of money to breed the prodigy of the next generation and he could see richness oozing from each building he sees.

"Now, where's room 1106..." Gil ponders.

Gilbert stands in the middle of the courtyard of this tall building as it looks at him down. Witnessing many doors that each holds a room and a person chosen by the school for their gift. Sadly for Gil, he had no special talent compare to his peers beside being lucky enough to pass the scholarship tests to get recognition and barely escaping that old worn out church that needs repair sooner rather than later. Even so, he didn't dare let a single doubt burrow into his mind. He has sacrificed everything to get this far so he uses his own motivation to push him through and walk toward the staircase to look for the room he needs to find so he can call it a day and get some sleep. It took a while to reach his dorm room using the guide scatter around the walls to help him reach the top of the floor and using the elevator which made it easy on him. The sound of the door opening is heard as he uses his ID which made Gil sigh with relief. He looks around at the rather large room or rooms since he imagines it would be a simple one room. A large living room with a kitchen welcomes his presence which he could see lots of tools to cook and furniture of top quality here. To his left is two doors, one leading to his room while the other lead to the bathroom and Gil promptly head towards the bed to leap after the softness it provides. He turns off the light only letting in the natural light pass through the closed curtain as his right-hand rest on his forehead and looks at the ceiling to think about what will happen from now on. Gil sigh and slowly closes his eyes unsure on what the future will hold for him but it didn't bother him since he has no other choice but to move forward.

"And it begins."

**Chapter 1**  
_The Beginning of the End_

Gil's mind remains unconscious throughout the night. Resting like usual until a certain peculiar dream occurs and he awoken by such an odd feeling. His sight welcomes him into a luxury plane flying across the night sky of this world looking out from the small window available to him while pondering on this location. Immediately, Gil could notice that he couldn't move his body like usual almost like he's lethargic or his body is made of lead the best he could do is move his eyes.  
"Ah, welcome to the Velvet Room."  
Gil pause, looking toward the source of the sound seeing a strange looking man with bloodshot eyes looking at him intensely while bearing a wide grin and wearing a black suit with white gloves. His humanity could be questioned by his long nose and pointed ears as he sits on his table in front of him.

"How unlucky for such a young man like yourself to have such an unforeseen fate befalling you soon." The man spoke, chuckling.

The young man wanted to growl at this comment but his voice is also not functioning as he wanted it to and is only able to listen to the small taunt of something BIG foreshadowing but he is unaware of what exactly. Still, the boy remains quiet and lets the man speak his piece and see what he wants from him and go from there.

"Where are my manners, an introduction is needed here. My name is Igor, I am very delighted to make an acquaintance with the man responsible for holding such responsibility." Igor comment.

Gil thinks about the man's weird name for a second not getting this fate thing nor what kind of "responsibility" he holds. Igor smiles widely as his left hand is placed above the table as a deck of cards appear on the table and spreads them apart to not reveal the faces of the cards. The young man's eyes focus on the card shuffling around like some sort of party trick not impress and not truly knowing the true purpose of such ritual.

"You will soon understand the importance of this place, this realm exists between mind and matter. It separates dream from reality, in other words, only those who have forged a contract may enter but for you, such contract will be available," Igor explains, "Think of this as a small introduction of what's to occur soon and until next time." Igor adds.

Gilbert's vision begins to shrink as the darkness began to close in on him trying to ask some question but such question will be postponed hearing the sound of birds chirping which causes him to wake up on reality. He blinks rapidly seeing himself back in the dorm room turning around to see the time, 7:30 AM and gets up from the bed to get ready for his class.

[**August 26, Monday**]  
_Early Morning_

The young man spends the time washing his face in the bathroom outside of his room and looks at the mirror and begins to think of that strange dream he had with that man. He ignored it as a simple but random dream like any other. As he enters the living room, his eyes took notice of a paper on the table to which he grabs it and examines. The paper contains the information to his homeroom, there is one last item he needs to find before departing and he quickly finds it with the guidance of the sunlight. A black uniform is displayed on the couch in the living room with a thin smile appearing on his face he grabs it to feel the softness and silk of the articles of clothing to head toward his classroom.

"This looks rather expensive, I wish they didn't go overboard with these clothes" Gil mutters, smiling gently.

It took a while for Gil to change himself to his uniform setting him to be a senior of this academy while he changes he notices how comfortable they are, so he decides to use these clothes as his common clothing from now on. His fingers stretch back the black gloves to see how his hands feel considering he usually never wears gloves and adjusts his collar to be folded down just like with his long sleeves. He closes the button to hide his white shirt underneath it and pat his black trouser to quickly head outside of his room and locks it so he can scout the area for a bit. His black and white sneakers press against the hard concrete as Gil walk towards the massive building standing proud on this large acre and remembers the number of his homeroom, 1-A.

The famous World High school is renown for letting only the best of the best here which he only managed to get an audience with them by passing some rather difficult scholarship exams and taking his time learning the layout of this place. After a few twists and turn around this place on the 1st floor, Gil has reached his homeroom and opening the door to find nobody here since he arrives a bit early to find it. Still, he closes the door behind him to enter the room and slowly heads to the back of the classroom to find a seat and chooses to sit closer to the window to his left. As he waits he notices the students beginning to arrive. He remained quiet as he sees the students that arrive begin to talk to one another. It didn't matter to him since his only goal in life has always been getting stronger, even if mean shouldering everything on his own. The class begins as normal as everyone gets their name called out by the teacher, he dozes off not really paying much attention and focuses outside the window to see the dorm room from here. Before he knew it, the simple first day passes him by without much a problem and not fully realizing the incoming mess slowly inching toward a major life-changing event.

_Afternoon_

It seems the homeroom teacher is just telling the students information about the school and more information about the school app than anything else it seems there's no lecture, for today at least. odd, but effective none the less since he has no prior experience with smartphones it's appreciated to have the basic information of it. With Gilbert being the only one lacking a proper phone, he has received one from the academy to use and check his class, grade, maps, rules, and any intel about the high school which will be quite useful. Everyone took their leave for today as Gil sighs leaving the crowded room once more not really interacting with anyone and taking the new information up to his room. Gil walks across the concrete seeing lots of students moving across the empty field toward and out from the student dorms which made him think of how he will spend his free time should it come to that. The answer is obvious since he didn't come here to talk to anyone, Gilbert came here to strive to be perfect, to be strong and be successful in life so he can have the power to do anything. With that in mind, he silently heads to the elevator to take him back into the door 1106 and using his ID card he opens the door and finally feels the first day jitters began to fade away. Gil puts his ID card on the kitchen counter to quickly pick it up just in case he decides to leave somewhere, he doesn't want to accidentally forget it and enter his room for the first time with some decent light now. His eyes scan the area a bit more closely now unlike his late arrival and quick departure of his room. It didn't take long for him to find something new in this room which is a large mirror facing toward his bed and his right hand reach for his bangs to play while pondering about such an old antique item.

"An old mirror? I don't remember this thing being here last time..." Gil mutters, as he looks at his reflection "Maybe I overlook such large item because I was tired?" He adds, unsure.

Gilbert stares at the mirror reflecting his image for a few seconds to think of the matter before dropping it as a simple trick of the eye and felt strangely tired and lethargic. A small yawn escapes his lips as his body quickly drops into the bed feeling heavy he closes his eyes to take a quick nap before getting into business. An unknown amount of time passes as Gil wakes up from his nap feeling a bit drowsy getting his right palm on his head and shaking his head at the small pain coming from his head. His eyes glance at the window to see pitch-darkness which made him surprise since he didn't expect to be asleep for that long. Normally, it should be around 4:00 PM but the clock didn't suffice as it wasn't turn on this whole time for some bizarre reason. He promptly heads toward the light switch to turn it on. After a few flips of the switch, Gil figures the light went out for some reason, so there is not much he can do about the light then he takes out his phone and frowns seeing that the phone's battery is dead despite receiving it new with a full charge.

"Something is off here, the time around here doesn't add up and the sudden blackout doesn't make sense this school has back up generator in case this happens. Well, it looks like I have no choice but to search for some decent answers for myself." Gil spoke.

Gilbert left his room to head to the living room to find nothing untouched around here which is a good sign and heads toward the counter to pick up his ID just in case. He opens the door to find there are no lights in sight since it looks like this blackout affected everyone here too and also mean the elevator is unusable right now. The stairs seem like a pain but went down them regardless since it is the only path open for him. He reaches the bottom safely despite lacking any source of light beside the massive moon hanging on top of him.

"Hold on..." Gil pause.

When the subject of the moon came to mind, he took a mere second to look up to see the rather closeness of the moon and making it stand out like a sore thumb. He became baffled by such a scene, the passing of time, the lack of electricity and now this. Gil crosses his arms glaring at the large, shinning object looking at him down and only having more questions than answers which means more trouble. The only reasonable conclusion that came to Gilbert's mind is that he's still dreaming from the stress and overwhelm of the academy so he pinches his elbow to feel pain. Gilbert began to pinch harder to feel the pain growing and feeling it like he would normally which quickly push such theory aside.

"Okay, so I am not dreaming this whole thing..." Gil grunt, "But that doesn't explain these weird circumstances and only makes me look like an insane person." He sighs.

In fact, he feels a weird pressure around here that screams danger and even he felt a chill travel down his spine. Gil couldn't comprehend the reaction coming from his body since his mind is perplex by all of this and neglects the warning as a sign of instability. His head turns to face the large building that makes World High School. Maybe someone here can explain this whole situation to him since he lacks any intel. Although the school looks more dangerous, lack any source of light and it looks like there's no one there, Gilbert still insists on entering there. His loud step echoes in the darkness making his presence know on this quiet environment and he looks around rather cautiously. Nevertheless, Gil safely reaches the door which opens without the need of the ID since the electricity shut down, and enters the large building looking for the nearest office. The young man could barely see anything inside of here so he chooses to idle for a bit for his eyes to adjust to the night before venturing forth. His eyes narrow once he realized the layout of the 1st floor look remarkably "misplaced" and not the same hallways as he remembers during his first trip here. Despite that, he walks around slowly to find the office which isn't here from the look of it. he looks around for any source of light to make it easy. As Gil was about to leave the school building, he could hear a faint step coming from the stairs and quickly approaching down into the 1st floor where he is currently in. The sight of a blond young man appears as he looks a bit astonished to find Gil inside of this dimension and Gil seeing his glowing eerie golden eyes look back at him.

"Well, Well, look at what the cat dragged in. A mere mortal dare steps into my realm without MY permission?" The boy spoke, grinning.

Gil took his stance as he notices the menacing grin on his face showing an expression of delight. He gets a feeling danger coming from this guy which he scorns, he glares at this fool that dares address him like he's nothing more than an insect. The blond boy has the same uniform of World High so he must be a student here but his glowing eyes can be questionable of his humanity and his mocking smile beaming with confident almost feels like he believes he owns this place.

Gil chuckle, amuse, "Ever the jokester, I never knew such stupidity can be found here and let alone a mere clown." Gil taunt.

This anger the blond boy neglecting the true danger he holds as Gil remains calm and compose about meeting a fake god in front of him. That will soon change as he began to leap after him with such nimbleness that made Gilbert's eyes widen and hastily block the strong punch that pushes his body away and his feet drag at the strong force which he grunts halting in place. His arms felt numb from that rather quick jab into his cross arms which Gil took note of and drop to his knees panting to regain his strength back. His chest rises and fall trying to get some air back into his body while the blond boy scuff at Gilbert's state.

"What's wrong? Is talking all you're good for?" The boy taunts, "You are weak, mortals like you need to be disciplined and taught a lesson." He continues.

This agitated Gil as his right-hand folds into a fist that pounds into the floor while his eyes frown at this person with hatred, just the thought of this nobody thinking his weak is infuriating. His life's purpose is to get stronger, to become perfect in any way, to accomplish his own personal goal and not wanting to feel weak or helpless. Gil made a mad dash after him raising his right hand for a right punch to his dull smile but soon realizes his mistake as the boy easily dodges and punches his stomach making him gasp for air. Gil's body is pushed back even further and crashes into the window to let his body fly into the night sky. The shattered glass flies with him reflecting the moonlight glittering around him and as he feels his body falling. The deep sense of frustration and shame begin to swirl around his mind

_Impossible...All my life has led to this?...back to where I started?_

His train of thought stop as his body remind him of the pain as it drags across the grass. He clenches his teeth to hold back a scream and breaths heavily unable to move without some kind of pain. Gilbert's head slowly lifts from the floor to see the boy hovering from the air quickly deducting him to be a non-human and not something he should mess with but, it is far too late for a retreat.

"Oh well, you did give me some time to watch you fail and indulge me in a way, but your miserable life will end now." He said, seriously.

Gil's body turns around to start dragging his damage body across the dirt with humiliation and shame overlooking the fact that he isn't human to begin with, and realistically there's no way he could have won. His hand pushes forward trying to get away but it fails. Then he feels something pressing his back while a hand grabs his head and lifts him up and he sees a blade near his throat. he grunts at the uncomfortable position he is in. A small cut appears on Gilbert' throat, leaking a trail of blood while his mind panics and he begins to feel time slow down around him as he thinks about the loss. The loss that came to him as the blade slash through his throat as he began to choke on his own blood blocking his throat and releasing his head to drown by it. The blond boy smirks letting a scuff and walks away already bored of him. Gil's limp body remains frozen as the blond boy knew he will die in a couple of seconds and begins to walk away from the soon dead body but strangely he hears whispering coming from behind him. He turns around and notices that those pesky whispering came from Gilbert himself. He couldn't make out what words he utter from him since they sound so old and inhuman than to his surprise Gilbert's body releases a powerful wave of force which pushes him away from the area grunting at this power bursting from him.

"Ngh, what power is this!?" The boy asks, angrily.

Before such action took place, as the blade meet his soft skin his mind quickly race and began to lose conciseness quickly followed by the sound of gurgling. Gil's head hit the floor dying as he feels the cold hand of death grip his soul he only felt pure hate at himself for letting himself become so weak and helpless

_What is life to you?...what's the true meaning behind your life?_

His eyes open slowly to find himself falling into the void seeing every angle be sunk into darkness and hearing a strange voice echoing inside of his mind. The question made him wonder about his purpose in living, seeking to be perfect, to be powerful and never feeling weak ever again. Being weak means being taken advantage by others and being helpless as the people you love are in need of help but you're too weak to do anything. The power that he needs, a power that will make his goal come true and be perfect to his own eyes.

_Do you...want power?_

His eyes widen to see a large eye looking back at him from the void but one became two and three which quickly turn into many, gazing at every direction possible. A large mouth began to open as it slowly devours him letting an eerie groan or growl before closing it down to eat Gilbert entirely, leaving this hell.

_You know what you need to do...whisper my name..._

Back at his real body, his eyes shot open as his body began to heat up and exerting a tremendous amount of power. Gil slowly gets up from the floor as the cut on his throat begins to heal up while he begins to shout in pain while dark tendril appears from his shadow. The tendrils wrap around his body as if they were being glued to his body quickly forming into a black covering outfit. A red, tattered, hooded cloak appear followed by a black scarf with two trails copying his Persona and his black gloves remain. His raw pressure began to ease down and he softly pants showing he's alive. Gilbert begins to pause feeling the raw power coursing throughout his body blowing away all his expectations. Gil turns around to face the blond boy once again as a black upper half mask materialize as six red eyes look back at him and Gilbert is prepared to show him what he is capable now. The chain wrap around his right arms began to rattle and happy to return the favor of trying to kill him. For some odd logic, Gil could understand the monster living inside of him and how to use his power, and in the back of his mind, he knows the name of the being that gave him the power to fight back.

"**Nyarlathotep**"

[**Act 1 End**]

* * *

**Character Seeking:**

**Chapter 1  
**

[M/F] Mascot

_A Male or Female mascot that can guide and teach the other persona-users which can become human upon exit the "Other Side"_

[M/F] 4th Persona-user

_It varies on the Mascot's Gender, any persona-user with the available arcana is accepted.  
_

[F] Velvet Room Assisance

**Chapter 2 **

N/A


End file.
